The Creaton REVISED
by Janisu
Summary: REVISED In the final battle against Naraku, Naraku creates vampires and werewolves with his new incarnation. Kagome is the only one with the knowledge of how they were created. She goes back to the future to control the number of newborns in Forks.


My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my story. A story that takes place during a time when demons, humans, and half-demons swept the planet, a time when gods and goddesses ruled the planet, a time when vampires and werewolves lived on the planet.

This was supposed to be the story where we all triumphed – Naraku is defeated, and we all get the ending that we deserved. However, it did not happen as we expected. As you are reading this story, you must already know that I have been travelling in the Feudal Era with my gang – Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Our goal was to gather all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel so that it would not get into the hands of a murderous demon, Naraku, who wanted to rule the world. Of course, it was partly my fault it broke into millions of pieces, but it was also because of that crow demon. He was trying to kill a little boy in Kaede's village, and how could I ignore that?

It was a bright afternoon when that horrible day occurred. As we were walking in the forest, we noticed that it seemed as if we were moving in circles. We stopped as Inuyasha looked around, smelling for the awful scent of Naraku. But we quickly turned when we heard an awful scream coming from Miroku. His hole was trying to swallow him. "MIROKU!" screamed Sango with tears were streaming down her cheeks, "YOU CAN'T DIE! I WON'T LET YOU!" Sango ran towards Miroku and tried to grab his hand, but she did not make it. Miroku smiled sadly at Sango and his lips moved, but we could not hear him over the howling coming from the hole. In a blink of an eye, he was gone as if he never existed.

Sango collapsed over where her fiance just vanished, her hands still frozen in the air and her eyes gone blank. Knowing that she was vulnerable and unable to defend herself, the rest of the gang surrounded her as she struggled to come to terms with what happened. We looked on helplessly in despair, wondering how something so horrible could happen so quickly. Miroku had proposed to Sango just a few hours before, as we were confident that our journey was soon coming to an end.

"This was not supposed to happen," I whispered, "Miroku told us that he was safe from the hole consuming him for another month at least." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and snarled. "CURSE YOU NARAKU! I KNOW THIS IS YOUR DOING. COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" Inuyasha yelled out. We readied ourselves for the final battle. Sango grabbed the grass with resolve burning in her eyes. "I will kill him," she vowed. She stood up, wiped her eyes, and readied her boomerang.

We heard nothing. No birds whistling, no animals racing around, no trees rustling. Nothing. Suddenly, we heard the howls of wolves coming towards us. We prepared to fight, but quickly looked in relief as we saw they were. It was Kouga and his pack. We wouldn't be fighting alone. "Kago-whoa!" He and his pack fell into a trap. We looked in alarm and quickly ran over and looked down. It was filled with thorns and nets. The pack tried and tried, but they could not get out. A barrier was blocking them from escaping.

I quickly ran over and pushed the others aside. As I am a miko, I touched it thinking it would dispel but was thrown back. The barrier was made of the worst kind of evil that was unimaginable. I shuddered to think what was sacrificed for it. My gang quickly helped me up. Then we heard murderous laughter. We looked around in alarm and saw a woman flying above us. "Foolish children, you really think you can escape?" She cast a spell over the barrier that Kouga and his pack were encased in. It turned red, and they were suffocating inside. I panicked and tried to reach them, but my gang pulled me back. "No Kagome! You will die if you try to touch it!" Inuyasha tried to reason with me.

I ignored them and formed a small barrier around my hand. When I touched the red barrier, I could suddenly see through it. They were screaming and clawing themselves. Their bodies were deforming. I screamed with them, unable to help as I watched in despair. They were turning into wolves. Huge wolves. I looked on helplessly. The woman laughed at the wolves' pain and my misery. I stepped away from the barrier with restrained anger. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I said, trying to stop myself from blasting her with my powers, as I wanted to get answers. "I am Naraku's strongest incarnation, Mitsumo," she sneered at me. "As much as I would love to torture and kill you myself, I will leave that up to the wolves." Then she twirled around in a tornado and raced towards Naraku's side. Kanna and Kagura were also there. We were right next to his castle.

I looked towards that barrier and quickly freed the pack by overpowering the barrier with my miko powers. The wolves all came out and surrounded me. They growled at my gang. _Would you like us to tear them apart, milady?_ I looked at them, shocked that I could understand them and that they did not seem to recognize the rest of the gang. I wondered why they were not attacking us, as Mitsumo stated they would. However, it was not the right time to be contemplating, and so I quickly snapped out of my stupor. **_Not my friends over there,_** I pointed, **_but can you guys help us kill them?_** I pointed towards Naraku, Mitsumo, Kanna, and Kagura. _No need to ask, milady._ They quickly ran towards Naraku and his incarnations. The rest of the gang did not know what was happening, but raced after the wolves to attack Naraku and his incarnations. I grabbed my bow and arrows and ran after them.

In our anger from losing Miroku, we fought more viciously then ever before. We were hacking off limbs from the incarnations and succeeded in killing Kanna and Kagura, but none of us could get close enough to even give Naraku a papercut. He had miasma around him that shielded him from harm. I readied my bow and arrows but suddenly dropped them as I looked in horror. Naraku had four humans tied up on a platform and thousands of demons surrounding them. The humans' eyes were pinned open so as to force them to see the demons staring at them in hunger. Their eyes were wide with horror, disgust, and fear. Two of them were children.

I seethed in anger. How dare that demon harm those innocent humans! I quickly tried to pick up my bow and arrow, but realized that the wind swept my weapons into the wolves' trap. I then formed a bow and arrow into my hands with my miko powers. The bow and arrow turned blindingly gold. I could feel some kind of force propelling me to point towards the demons that were surrounding the humans. It was as if Midoriku herself was trying to prevent something terrible from occurring. Naraku realized what I was about to do, and so quickly gave the demons a cue. I suddenly realized then that he was going to do the same thing that he did to himself to become a half-demon and quickly shot the arrow, hoping that it would make it in time. However, it was not to be.

The demons pried the humans' mouths open and went inside. Each time they went in, the humans convulsed and their bodies started deforming. When it was done, a bright red glow flashed, and I could see that the former humans have turned into some kind of creature with venom in their mouths and red eyes. They raced towards me with the intent to kill, but I placed a barrier around me. I was now filled with unimaginable fury. I couldn't hold it in. I screamed as my powers leaked out, going straight towards Naraku. Then came an agonized shriek as he was purified from inside out. All there was left of him were ashes. As he was killed, Mitsumo, the last living incarnation, collapsed and turned into ashes. All that was left of Mitsumo, Kanna, and Kagura were their clothes and weapons. Seeing that their master was dead, the newly created creatures ran away.

I looked around to see what became of my friends. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara sustained injuries, but they were not life threatening. However, in her vow of revenge, Sango became reckless and died from sustaining too many injuries. She smiled as if happy that she would be seeing Miroku in the afterlife. I cried softly as I closed her eyes and placed her hands over her stomach. Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and I are the last of the gang. We were no longer whole.

I found the remainder of the Shikon Jewel next to Naraku's remains, but decided to hold off on making it whole until after we gave Miroku and Sango a proper burial. I had a suspicion that once I made it whole, I would be forced back to my time. And so we travelled back to Kaede's village and buried Miroku and Sango next to one another. The wolves came as well. While they could not remember who Miroku and Sango were, the wolves understood that they were my packmates and howled to the moon that night.

I then said a tearful goodbye to Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara as I knew it was time to make the Shikon Jewel whole. While I love Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara, I knew that my duty as a priestess was to make sure the Shikon Jewel does not fall into the wrong hands. The gang and the wolves watched as I put all the shards together. A bright glow overcame my vision as the jewel became whole, and I found myself in a place filled with white. I looked and saw Midoriko standing before me. I looked around, wondering where I was. She smiled and answered my unspoken question, "You are in the Shikon Jewel, my dear. You have completed your task in this world. After this meeting, the Shikon Jewel will be absorbed into your body so that it will be no more. Because of this, you will experience changes within your body." I looked at her shocked but understood the necessity. The Shikon Jewel cannot fall into the wrong hands once more. "What will happen to you?" I asked. "I will be released from the Shikon Jewel and return to my ancestors," she stated. "However, there is something you must know. Kouga and his pack are now werewolves. When you touched the barrier, you became the lead alpha and mother of all werewolves. You are the only one who has the knowledge of how to turn them back into wolf demons. Whether you wish to turn them back or not, you have the right."

Midoriko walked towards me with a grave expression. "But there is trouble arising. There are also vampires in this world now. I tried to help you stop it, but it is too late. You are the only one with the knowledge of how they were created, but unlike the werewolves, they cannot be turned back. If the time comes, you have the knowledge of how to destroy them. Vampires can make newborns, and if there are too many newborns, the humans will be put in danger. Thus, I will give you another task if you are willing." I looked at my hands, contemplating what I should do. On the one hand, I was tired and just wanted to return back to my family. However, I could not stand the idea that I would be leaving the humans to be killed when I had the power to save them. I made my decision and looked at Midoriko. "I will take this task." 

Midoriko smiled sadly at the girl who is willing to sacrifice her life for the good of the world. "Thank you, Kagome. I will be sending you to back to your time in Forks, which is in the United States. There, the newborns' numbers are multiplying fast. You must stop them before it gets out of hand, or else the balance will be put in jeopardy." She took my hands and looked at me with kind but serious eyes. "You cannot die easily due to your miko powers, but you have limitations. Be careful." I nodded gravely, "I will." Midoriko smiled at me and let go of my hands. "Farewell, Kagome."


End file.
